


It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Title:** It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding  
**I am of legal drinking age in my region** Yes, indeedy  
**Pairing(s)/Characters:** Sirius/Lily, James/Lily implied  
**Challenge:** June Bride  
**Summary:** Lily's getting married and she has one last go with an old lover.  
**Rating/Warnings:** NC-17, wee bit o'bestiality, vaginal, oral, sort of infidelity  
**Word Count:** ~1100  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) for the pairing suggestion and [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) for keeping me company as I wrote. Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=firewhiskeyfic)[**firewhiskeyfic**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=firewhiskeyfic). The original, unedited fic can be found [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/45154.html). I've only corrected obvious typos.

"You look beautiful, Lily," Sirius said, standing in the doorway. "Not as good as I do though."

"You think a lot of yourself, Padfoot," Lily said, adjusting her necklace.

"Here, let me," Sirius said and walked up behind her. Lily's heart thudded harder in her chest as Sirius's fingers touched her skin.

"James is a lucky man, marrying someone like you."

Lily blushed. Sirius knew just how to get a reaction out of her. "Don't be silly."

"I'm not." He ran his fingers over the skin of her neck, down to her bare shoulder and pressed a kiss to it. He looked at her in the mirror, his hands moving to rest on her hips. "He is very lucky."

"Padfoot," she said softly. Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes as his hand came up and squeezed her breast though the fabric of her wedding dress.

"Just one more time, Lily," he said softly. "After tonight, you belong to James."

"I already do," Lily replied but didn't stop Sirius touching her. She was already getting wet, remembering the times they'd slept together. She didn't know if James knew or not but he and Sirius shared everything so she figured he must.

Though he might not know about what she and _Padfoot_ had done. She shivered. His tongue was like nothing she'd ever experienced—or would again. Somehow she didn't think Prongs was quite as inviting.

Sirius's hand was on her arse, rubbing her skin.

"Very naughty not to wear knickers on your wedding day, Mrs Potter," he said into her ear. "What would your future husband say if he knew?"

"He'd say—" She turned to face him. "— if you want to fuck me, you'd better hurry."

Sirius crushed his mouth to hers then dropped down to lift up her dress.

Inhaling deeply, he looked up at her, grey eyes alive with delight. He leaned in and pressed his face to her auburn curls, nuzzling her like he sometimes did. He flicked his tongue out and licked her clit and she clenched her muscles, wanted to feel him inside her. She opened her thighs and he pressed two fingers into her.

"So wet already," he said, sliding them in and out.

"Come on, Padfoot," she said, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Of course, my lady." He pulled his fingers out and licked them off, then undid his trousers, pulling his cock free. He was longer than James, not quite as think but he always hit that spot inside her that made her scream.

"Enough talk," she said in her non nonsense voice. "I want you to fuck me like you've never done before. This one has to last forever."

Sirius growled and grabbed her around the hips. She yelped and he lifted her into the air and pushed her against the wall, slamming his cock into her fanny. She yelped and grabbed his hair, holding on tight as he reamed her hard, her legs around his waist, back rubbing against the wall.

"Don't know why I let him take you," Sirius mumbled under his breath, his perfect hair mussed and slightly sweaty as he continued his thrusts, long and deep.

"Because you love him," Lily said softly and Sirius paused and looked at her. "You love him so much you let him have me because it's what he wants."

He let his head fall against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, even as he was still buried inside her.

"We both love you, Padfoot, more than anything," she continued, then squeezed his cock. "No more sadness. This is a happy day."

"Love you, Lils," he said pressing a kiss to the center of her chest, resuming his thrusts only much more slowly.

"Love you, too," she said, meeting his thrusts. After that he didn't speak, just slid his cock in and out over and over. He always had incredible stamina, Lily thought as she ached to come. She rocked against him, hoping for more friction against her clit.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her hands in his hair and lost herself thinking of nothing but where their bodies met.

Sirius quickened his pace, fucking her harder and harder, until he bit down on her neck and came deeply inside her, his shot come filling her. He was panting hard, face sweaty but still somehow calm and cool. That was Sirius.

"Please," she whispered and he kissed her, gently setting her down after he pulled out. Lifting her dress, he kept one of her legs on his shoulder and licked and sucked her, his come running down her thigh. She rocked her hips, the tightness in her belly sending her closer and closer.

"Padfoot," she gasped as she felt the roughness of his tongue, the heat of his breath. She looked down and groaned as she watched Padfoot licking her over and over, cleaning his come form her leg, his tongue curling up to her arsehole. She gripped the fur of his head and screaming as her orgasm overtook her.

She collapsed down beside him, burying her face in the thick black fur. Sirius transformed again and wrapped his arms around her.

"Time to get married, love," he said softly, helping her to stand.

"I'm a mess," she laughed, half crying.

"Good thing I am a wizard then." He pointed his wand first at her and then at himself and in no time they were clean and presentable.

"You take care of him, you hear me," Sirius said, cupping her face in his hands.

"I will." She nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Padfoot?"

"Coming, Prongs," he said, then kissed her check. "Bye, Lils."

"Goodbye, Padfoot." She didn't watch him go, heard the door snick closed behind her. Holding her head high, Lily looked into the mirror again, made sure her hair was in place, smoothed down her dress, and reached for her wand, pressing it to the bitemark Sirius had left on her neck.

The clock chimed and she headed for the church, ready to take her place beside her husband, her friends at her side. Sirius's head was leaning in, whispering to James and he looked up and saw her, visibly sucking in a breath when he saw her.

She walked down the aisle, eyes never leaving his, trying not to look at the pair of grey eyes following her every move.

"You look beautiful, Lily," James said softly when she finally reached him.

She smiled, turning her green eyes toward him. James. Her husband. From this day forward.

Till death do they part. 


End file.
